


Sparkles

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [1]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Prompt: “Mark?  Honey?  Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” 
“Shut up I need more glitter.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This was a prompt that shitsquiettime gave out on Tumblr for hauntedseptiween! I hope you all enjoyed it!:D

Jack sighed as he stretched his hands above his head. He heard a satisfying crack as his shoulders popped. He yawned as he stood up from his recording chair and walked out the door. He walked out into the living room, seeing Mark in front of their couch, surrounded by paper and empty bottles of glitter. 

“Mark? Honey? Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” Jack said, walking over to his boyfriend who was hunched over on the floor, in front of their couch. 

“Shut up I need more glitter.” Mark glared at him, pointing an empty bottle of glitter at Jack. In front of him were a few of sparkly bats and ghosts. Dozens littered their coffee table a few feet away from him. 

Jack snorted and sat down on the floor next to him, “Yeah. I don’t think bats and ghosts need to be that sparkly.”

Mark opened and closed his mouth. He then picked up a nearly empty bottle of glitter and smirked. “Well, if you don’t think they should be this sparkly, I know something else that could use a little sparkle.” 

Jack’s eyes widened, “Don’t you dare-” He began, right as Mark dumped a bunch of glitter all over the side of his face and down his shirt. 

“Mark!” Jack exclaimed, jumping up and making sparkles rain down from him.  

Mark let out a laugh, “What? You said the bats were too sparkly, so I made something else sparkly!” 

Jack grabbed a pillow off of the couch and hit Mark with it, making more sparkles fly off of him.  “I didn’t mean me!”

Mark stuck his tongue out and grabbed his own pillow. “Well, too bad! Now you’re sparkly too!” Mark laughed again as he hit Jack back, sparking a full blow pillow fight.

Jack went to hit Mark back but Mark dodged out of the way and ran away, causing Jack to run after him. 

“Come back here and face your punishment!” Jack laughed as swung at Mark’s back, hitting him. 

“Never!” Mark exclaimed, half turning around smack to Jack back. 

Jack giggled as he block Mark’s pillow with his own. He continued to chase Mark until they made it into the kitchen. Jack smirked as he saw Mark was cornered. 

“Ha! Gotcha now! You got nowhere to run, you’re trapped.” 

Mark smirked, “I wouldn’t say that.” Mark lunged at Jack, ducking underneath him as Jack went to grab him. 

“No, come back!” 

Jack chased after Mark again and found himself back in the living room. As soon as he made it to the couch, Mark hit him in the face with a pillow. Jack laughed and went to hit him back but Mark dodged out of the way. Mark immediately retaliated, knocking Jack back onto the couch. Mark immediately jumped on him, straddling Jack’s hips as he dug his fingers into Jack’s sides, making him shriek with laughter. 

“Mark! No, stop!” Jack laughed, trying to push Mark away.

“Never, my sparkly leprechaun!” Mark laughed as Jack thrashed around.

Jack gasped for air as Mark stopped. He looked up as Mark peppered kisses all over his glitter covered neck and face. 

Jack giggled as he pushed Mark back, “Now you’ve got sparkles all over you.” 

Mark smiled and shrugged, “Oh well. We can be sparkly together.” Mark leaned down and placed a kiss on Jack’s lips. 

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled away, a small smile on his lips. “Don’t you have more bats and ghosts to make ridiculously sparkly?”

Mark chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Uh yeah but I dump the rest of my glitter on you. I need to go get more.”

Jack rolled his eyes and pushed Mark off of him. He sat up and looked over at Mark. “Come on, let’s get you some more sparkles.” He grabbed Mark’s hand as he stood up, tugging Mark up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how short this is but I just have no idea how to make it longer.  
> Oh and if you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers for shit posts, YouTubers, and some Septiplier!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
